Una mujer entre mis planes
by FranciscaPhantomhiveMichaelis
Summary: Mephisto esta débil tras su derrota frente al hijo de Susan y Reed , pero nunca lo suficiente como para tener un plan de respaldo y recuperar todo. Entre todo esto se pone a pensar en hacerle la vida imposible a algún mortal y su interés recae en alguien en especial, alguien que no se estremece de miedo al verlo, una rubia bastante valiente...y deseable


Tras la "derrota" frente al hijo de Richards ayudado por Stranger mi poder se ha convertido en una maldita miseria...para mi suerte los humanos son débiles y de cuerpos frágiles , lo que hace que tenga a un idiota en mi poder al momento.

La ingenuidad y situación del débil humanó Preston , junto con mi fascinación por atormentar a todo ser viviente en el universo me hicieron "encomendarle" a este la tarea de buscar las 5 partes de un pentagrama para "recuperar su aspecto" , los que en realidad era una trampa para recuperar mi poder en totalidad, la cual tras la intervención de otros en los planes del humano y su innegable estupidez término en un fracaso.

Inútiles humanos...aún no se como logran mantener su patética existencia en este mundo- susurré sentado en el trono de mis dominios, toda la situación se había puesto en mi contra esa vez...y el hijo de Richards pagaría todo lo que me hizo en ese momento, su plan estaba listo...y uno de los implicados , sonreí perversamente- Víctor...Von Doom...- era su siguiente víctima, "_pero hasta dentro de poco no pondre en marcha mi plan"_, rei estrepitosamente y seleccione a alguien al azar para hacerme de su suerte y llenarlo ...de sufrimiento, estaba por seleccionar a alguien cuando un pequeño cambio hizo que me levantará en busca de mi nueva víctima, porque si...ahora decididí que será una mujer...y no una cualquiera- Alguien que imponga pelea ante mis demandas...

Me teletransporté a la ciudad de Nueva York, en busca de la mujer, había oído sobre ella de boca de algunos, rubia...ojos azules...de aproximadamente 1 metro ochenta - Carol Danvers...suena bastante tentador el hacerte sufrir- aparecí cerca de una escena de un crimen, alterando mi apariencia por la de un hombre de unos 25 años y me acerqué sigilosamente por detrás a la chica- así que esta es la heroina en su forma normal no?-susurré sutil y seductoramente en el oído de ella- mala idea señorita Danvers...no ve que alguien podría intentar ocuparlo en su contra? -vi como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba ante mis declaraciones e intentaba acelerar el paso, puse mi mano en el hombro de ella y la detuve- no querida...si no quieres que "nada" malo te ocurra mejor aceptas rápido y vienes conmigo

Me quede quieto ya que esta dejo de caminar y se giro hacia mi , me sorprendí al no ver nada de miedo en sus ojos a pesar de verse como una persona frágil, jadeé inconscientemente ante las posibilidades que se me abría con esta mujer que más que nada parecía estar enojada por irrumpir en su agradable vida, la observe detenidamente hasta que mis ojos se detuvieron en sus finas y tensas manos, las tenía empuñadas para atacarme en cualquier momento, reí por lo bajo ante la actitud desafiante de la mujer frente mío y agarre su mano entre las mias- no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso-dije adelantándome a sus acciones- no querrás que todo mi interés en ti se convierta en un castigo cierto?-incline mi rostro hacia ella - no quisiera que vieras mi espectáculo antes de tiempo ...además me sentiría ofendido al tener que maltratar semejante cuerpo por no haber acatado a alguien como yo- acorte de manera intimidante la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos- sólo sígueme y no preguntes el porque de lo que hago-pasé una mano por la cintura de la chica sonriendo maliciosamente y volvió a Mi infierno.

En menos de un parpadeo estuve junto a Carol en mis aposentos, me separé un momento de ella para darle la orden a uno de los demonios que se hallaban a mi alrededor, me gire para ver la expresión de la chica y me sorprendió verla intimidada por mis "sirvientas" , gruñí al sentirlas tan cerca de ella y inmediatamente se separaron- Largo de aquí! ella no es una de ustedes inmundas!- todas las que estaban alrededor huyeron espantadas del lugar

Asi que ...no soy igual a ellas Mephisto?- reí al verla sonreír maliciosamente mientras hablaba sin ningún temor-

Exacto Carol, no eres igual a nadie, eres mucho más interesante que el humano promedio y ...-me acerqué suavemente a ella para apartar un mechó Rubio de su rostro- mucho más deseable ...


End file.
